


in the end, its always you & i

by morebooksplease



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Anne Shirley - Freeform, Anne and Gilbert, Canon deviant, Charlottetown, F/M, Fix It Fic, FixitFic, Gilbert Blythe - Freeform, Nostalgia, S3, fixed, kinda short, non spoilers, pls read, s3ep2, sleeping, they cute, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morebooksplease/pseuds/morebooksplease
Summary: Beside him sat something precious, far more valuable than anything else on the train. Even under the harsh light from the train, she still looked breathtaking, radiant even.my prediction on what may happen in s3ep2Gil accompanies Anne to charlottetown





	in the end, its always you & i

**Author's Note:**

> im so excited for the new ep ahhhh

Around them, the train lurched forward, beginning their journey towards Charlottetown and while Gilbert had never been a fan of the long journey, he couldn’t help but wish that the train would go much slower than usual.

Beside him sat something precious, far more valuable than anything else on the train. Even under the harsh light from the train, she still looked breathtaking, radiant even. She was contemplative as she sat, her hands twitching slightly with anticipation. Not for the first time, he wondered what exactly had encouraged her to go to Charlottetown because whatever it was, she was clearly excited to see.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, turning towards her small satchel, digging through it carefully, “in all my excitement, I almost forgot to give you this.”

From her satchel, she produced a delicate flower caught in mid bloom. How she managed to find such a flower during the middle of winter was beyond him; nonetheless, his heart warmed at the gift.

“Oh, thank you,” he mumbled gratefully, their fingers brushing as he took it from her, Anne’s smile blinding as she nodded at him.

“A way of conveying my gratitude,” she explains cheerfully, facing him and his breath shortness, unused to the proximity which they now share. A few days ago, she’d come up to him after class while everyone else had gone to read the Take-Notice board and stood so close to him, close enough that he swore he could count all the freckles on her face. He’d attempted to find something to say, trying to stop himself from doing something stupid like confessing his love for her or outright kissing her, knowing that it would surely end with another slate in the face. Instead, he’d all but sprinted out of there, attempting to morph his face into indifference.

But right now she was staring at him as if she wanted something from him, something neither of them dared to voice and this time, it’s her that turns away first, a healthy blush on her face.

“There’s no need,” he murmurs, admiring the flower in his hand, the train lurches suddenly, causing their shoulders to brush against each other, every inch of him lighting up at her touch, “it’s what friends are for, after all.”

She turns back to face him sharply and for a second he wonders if he said the wrong thing but she simply smiles at him again, turning back towards the front of the train. He wonders what he should say to her, the ride at least an hour long, it was obvious they couldn’t spend it all in silence, no matter how comfortable it was.

“What do you do to pass the time when you travel,” she asks him conversationally, her fingers toying with the end of her braid restlessly.

“I usually review some notes or read from the anatomy book Ms. Stacy lent me,” he answers, keeping his gaze on the view outside, “if I’m especially tired I doze off.”

“Oh no,” Anne added quietly as he turns to look at her, focusing on what she has to say, “I’m terribly exhausted but I didn’t sleep a wink last night and I doubt I could sleep now, I’m simply too excited to begin my jour – to see Cole.”

She corrected herself quickly, growing tight-lipped about the topic. Gilbert, however, didn’t chose to focus on that but rather the fact that she was travelling so much, going through so much trouble just to see Cole.

Gilbert had never grown close to Cole but he’d known him to be a kind person, someone who appreciated Anne and truthfully, Gilbert had never had anything against him. But the thought that Anne was so excited to see the other boy left Gilbert feeling confused and disoriented.

It had been foolish to think Anne would be interested in him, especially when she could have someone like Cole or even someone like Charlie Sloan, who’d begun to show interest in her. Gilbert was merely the son of a farmer with dreams far above his station, someone barely worth her time.

He wasn’t aware of how long he’d been stuck in his head but beside him Anne’s head had begun to droop, her exhaustion finally catching up to her. She was cornered between consciousness and unconsciousness, teetering on the precipice.

Gilbert, being the proper gentleman he was, offered her his arm to rest on, hoping it would be more comfortable. Hazily, she muttered her thanks, looping her arm between his and settling against his shoulder.

All at once, an onslaught of emotions bombarded him and he memorized the feeling of her, the smell of her because he knew in his heart that this would never happen again. He begged his heart to settle, wishing that she couldn’t hear the rapid thumping of it. He leaned his head on her lightly, she smelled of wild flowers and cinnamon, an odd mix but lovely all the same.

He closed his eyes, just for a moment, and dreamt of happier days.

Gilbert awoke to the jarring sound of the train whistle, Anne’s head still on his shoulder. Surprisingly, she seemed to be a heavy sleeper and with great hesitation, he tried to wake her up.

“Anne,” he murmured, putting his hand on her shoulder and shaking it slightly, she merely made a discontented noise, curling into his shoulder, “Anne, we have to go.”

After a bit more prodding, she finally woke, glancing at her surroundings sleepily before her stare finally landed on him. Her limpid blue eyes widened in surprise, spluttering slightly as he attempted to explain.

“Uh – I figured you’d be more comfortable –”

“I’m terribly sorry, I didn’t mean to –”

“Last call for Charlottetown!” bellowed the train master, a few people ebbing out. Anne looked around in alarm, gathering her things before any of them had a chance to finish, Gilbert following after her silently, regret simmering within him.

“Are you hungry?” he asked tentatively, slightly unnerved by her silence, “I have some time before I have to make my way to the office and if you have some time, we could get something to eat.”

The two were walking past the main street of Charlottetown in comfortable silence when Gilbert realized their time together was ending. The invitation for lunch tumbled out of his mouth without thought.

“I would like that very much,” Anne responds cheerily, shaking herself from her thoughts. Gilbert nods at her, relief overwhelming him at her words, “how about over there?”

She points towards a familiar coffee shop, the same one they’d stopped at all those years before when they’d bumped into each other while Anne was selling items at the pawn shop.

“Feeling nostalgic?” he asks teasingly as they cross the street, heading in the café’s direction.

She smiles an enigmatic smile as she turns to look at him and he feels her gaze on him, strong and piercing, “something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> me when the episode does something completely different: 🤡🤡
> 
> come talk to me on ig - libraryofavonlea


End file.
